Insomnio
by Sakura Kaname
Summary: Ibuki no podía dormir, y por ende Minaho y Manabe tampoco. Acompañen a este trío de locos amigos a vivir una pequeña aventura (O desventura) nocturna. Porque al final, para dormir bien hasta el más mínimo detalle cuenta.


**Inazuma Eleven no es mío. Yo soy solo una pobre niña que no tiene nada más que una familia amorosa. Ah, y a ustedes que leen esto y me aguantan :33**

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos, extrañado. Se dirigió a paso cansado a la puerta y abrió con fastidio.<p>

-Hola. –Manabe no solía ser descortés. Por eso se aguanto las ganas de darle un portazo a en la cara, y en cambio respiro hondo y fingió una sonrisa amable.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?

Ibuki calló y miro al suelo, nervioso. Luego respiro hondo y levanto la mirada, recuperando la apariencia de seguridad que siempre tenía.

-No, la verdad no. Solo pasaba a saludar. –Mintió, mientras se rascaba la mejilla como signo de nerviosismo.

-¿A las dos de la mañana? –El portero levanto los hombros con despreocupación. –Ibuki, mañana con gusto te saludo. Pero ahora quiero dormir.

Y cerró la puerta.

No había dado ni tres pasos cuando volvió a sonar.

-¿Ahora qué? –Gruño, al ver que estaba perdiendo varios minutos de su precioso sueño.

-No puedo dormir.

-¿A poco? –Ironizo. –¿Y qué quieres que haga?

-Bueno, se supone que eres listo. –Se excuso, avergonzado. –Ayúdame.

Y como ya había dicho antes, Manabe no solía ser descortés. Ni siquiera aunque en ese momento tuviera ganas de volver a cerrarle la puerta e ir a dormir.

Así que respiro hondo, frotándose el puente de la nariz, y lo dejo pasar.

-Mira, buscaste a la persona equivocada. Sé que soy listo, pero lo mío son las matemáticas y ciencias, cosas que tengas que leer y aprender. –Comenzó a explicar. Ibuki solo asentía, escuchando con atención sus palabras. –Por más que me duela admitirlo, para estas cosas Minaho es mucho mejor que yo.

-Ya veo…

-Te llevaré con él. –Aviso, con desgano y seguro de que se arrepentiría de hacerlo. –De todos modos me espantaste el sueño.

* * *

><p>Minaho observo a Ibuki con interés. Se llevo la mano a la barbilla y la froto como solía hacerlo cuando pensaba o trataba de sacar conclusiones.<p>

-Tal parece que tiene insomnio…

-¡No me digas! –Exclamo Jinichirou con sarcasmo. Se sentó en la cama del detective, sin haber pedido permiso antes, y suspiro de nuevo con agotamiento.

-Esa es solo la primera parte de mi deducción…

-Sáltate a la parte de la solución, por favor. –Interrumpió. Se me había olvidado aclarar que era cortés con todos, menos con Minaho. –Quiero irme a dormir.

-Ese es el problema, tengo varias soluciones posibles. –Invito a Munemasa a tomar asiento junto a Jinichirou mientras se ponía de pie, para que pueda entender mejor su explicación. –Empecemos por la más fácil. La gente suele dormirse cuando algo les parece demasiado aburrido…

* * *

><p>Cuando Sakura vio a los tres jugadores, en la puerta de su habitación, a las 2:30 de la mañana y con sonrisas claramente fingidas de cortesía, no le quedo de otra que azotarles la puerta en cara y regresar a dormir.<p>

-¿Quién era? –Pregunto Konoha, con la que temporalmente estaba compartiendo cuarto por ahora.

-Nadie.

La puerta sonó de nuevo, y Nozaki tenía intenciones de ignorarla. Pero los golpeteos fueron en aumento, más rápidos y más fuertes, hasta que la menor no tuvo más remedio que abrir la puerta.

-¿Hola? –Saludo adormilada, frotándose el ojo izquierdo con su pequeña mano.

-Hola Konoha. –Como siempre, Manabe fue el primero en hablar. –¿Podemos hablar con Sakura, por favor?

-¡No está! –Se adelanto a decir la ex-gimnasta desde su cama, envolviéndose entre sus sabanas.

-Ibuki tiene algo que decirte. Y es urgente.

Permaneció quieta en su lugar, como pensando en si salir o no. Al final termino por hacer caso y atender al peliblanco para poder regresar a dormir lo antes posible.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, yo… –Tardo en contestar. El de anteojos tuvo que darle un codazo para que continúe. –Nozaki, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy…?

Porque Minaho y Manabe creyeron que nada aburría más a un chico que una chica hablando y hablando sin parar, era la razón por la que ahora se encontraban ahí, esperando impacientes su respuesta.

La jugadora pareció sorprenderse. Sus ojos se iluminaron y acabo por formar una gran sonrisa en su rostro, tomando del brazo al portero y arrastrándolo hasta su cama para sentarse con ella y que escuchara con más comodidad.

-¡Qué bueno que preguntas! Primero que nada desperté y me tope con Aoi, se veía muy desalineada, yo le dije "¿Qué pasa Aoi?... –Comenzó, haciendo ademanes exagerados y hablando cada vez más y más.

-Ajá… –Ibuki solo asentía fingiendo poner atención y se preguntaba de que rayos hablaba, pues para ser honestos no le entendía ninguna palabra.

-…Y entonces Aoi y yo miramos sorprendidas a Konoha, ¡Ella aseguraba que no encontraba a nadie del equipo guapo o lindo! Pero bueno, no es que todos sean unos "Mangazos" por decir, pero si hay uno que otro lindo…

-Ajá…

-Y después de insistir e insistir, ¡Konoha acabo admitiendo que si veía mono a Minaho, pero en realidad le gustaba más Kusaka!... –Solto emocionada, como si la pobre morena y el de cabellos naranjas no estuvieran presentes.

El matemático trato de aguantase una risita al ver como la cara de Morimura adquirió un color rojo fuerte en cuestión de segundos. A partir lo pensaría dos veces antes de contarle sus secretos a alguien tan "comunicativa" como Sakura. Volteo el rostro en busca de Kazuto, pero este, al contrario, no mostro reacción alguna y solo se limito a observar mejor a los dos jugadores.

Después de pasar como diez minutos viendo hablar sin parar a la muchacha, Ibuki supo que esto llevaría mucho, MUCHO, tiempo.

* * *

><p>-… Y en resumen, eso fue todo lo que hice el día de hoy. Gracias por preguntar. – Concluyó, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.<p>

A esta altura Manabe se golpeaba la cabeza repetitivamente contra la pared, Konoha se había quedado dormida sentada en el suelo y Minaho estaba en una lucha constante por no dejarse vencer por el sueño, de pie y tambaleándose.

-¿Segura? –Irónicamente, el único despierto y cuerdo era Munemasa. –¿No tienes algo más que contar? ¡Debe haber algo! –Exigió, desesperado porque la historia no haya sido lo suficientemente aburrida como para dormirlo.

-No, la verdad no. –Admitió, haciendo una especie de mueca. –Pero si vienes mañana en la noche, te puedo contar como me fue…

-¡NO! –Interrumpieron los tres defensas al mismo tiempo, que habían despertado totalmente del susto.

-Ok… –Nozaki se envolvió en sus sabanas de nuevo, dispuesta a dormir. –Solo porque muero de sueño, fingiré que no escuche eso.

-¿Y ahora qué, _Einstein_? –Creo que no es necesario decir quién fue el que dijo esto.

-Bueno, tenemos que buscar otras soluciones. –Aclaro. –Y no es necesario que me digas así, Manabe…

-¿Qué sucede? –Terceo la más pequeña de todos, uniéndose a la conversación.

-La verdad es que solo estábamos aquí porque Ibuki tenía insomnio y queríamos ayudar a dormirlo con las historias aburridas de Sakura…

-Sigo despierta... –Advirtió en un tono de indignación. –Y a la tercera, me paro y los saco de patadas. A los cuatro.

-Eres tan linda…

-Bien, quédense todo lo que quieran.

-¿P-Puedo ayudar? –Pregunto la más tímida.

-Por supuesto. Minaho, ¿Qué sigue en tu lista?

-Bueno… –Y regreso a su pose de pensamiento. –Supongo que cansarse. El cansancio humano varias veces produce sueño…

-¡Sakura, ayúdanos a que Ibuki se canse! –Pido con inocencia Morimura, haciendo que el resto de los chicos corrieran a taparle la boca sabiendo que con facilidad esa frase podría tener doble sentido.

Pero era demasiado tarde.

Lo último que vieron fue como un destello rosa pasó junto a ellos y le asesto una bofetada en la mejilla al portero, acción seguida saco a patadas (Literalmente) a todos los chicos.

La chiquilla, confundida, no pudo hacer más que disculparse antes de que Nozaki la obligara a entrar al cuarto de nuevo.

-¿Ya tienes sueño?...

-No.

Rodo los ojos, fastidiado. Esta sería una larga noche.

* * *

><p>-¿Hola? –Aoi abrió la puerta, somnolienta.<p>

-¿Quieres ayudarnos a cansar a Ibuki? –Obviamente, los tres se ganaron un portazo en las narices, y desde afuera se escucho claramente como la Manager le ponía cientos de candados a la puerta.

-Te dije que no se lo dijeras exactamente así. –Recrimino Manabe a Minaho mientras se sobaba la parte afectada del rostro.

-¿Y de que otra manera se lo podría pedir?

-¿De una manera que no parezca una insinuación del tipo sexual, tal vez?

Simple y sencillamente se limito a levantarse de hombros.

-Nuestro problema es que solo se lo pedimos a las chicas, ¿Porqué no al capitán, o a otro? –Opino el dorsal número 1.

-Buena idea, ¿Qué tal Zanakurou?

* * *

><p>-¿Quieres ayudarnos a cansar a Ibuki?<p>

El moreno los miro con incredulidad. Dio un largo bostezo y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Lo lamento. No juego para ese lado…

Los tres quedaron rojos de vergüenza, y negaron de todas las maneras posibles el malentendido.

-Hablamos en literal. –Explico el de anteojos. –Ibuki tiene insomnio, y Minaho dice que un buen remedio el cansarlo hasta que le dé sueño. Pero no tenemos ninguna idea de cómo hacerlo…

-Ah bueno. –Se recargo en el marco de su puerta, buscando comodidad. –En ese caso, tampoco soy de mucha ayuda. Pero si yo fuera ustedes iría a la sala de entrenamientos, creo que Mizukawa tiene la llave…

* * *

><p>-¿Mizukawa, quieres ayudarnos a-…? –Fue callado por un codazo de Jinichirou, e hizo una mueca de dolor.<p>

-Mizukawa-san, ¿Querrías darnos la llave del salón de entrenamientos, por favor?

-No. –Y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Estaban comenzando a creer que lastimarles las narices estaba de moda.

-No sé que esperábamos, después de todo es Mizukawa…

-Cierto.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le damos un vaso de leche y le cantamos una canción de cuna?

* * *

><p>Manabe se sentía realmente estúpido. Ahí, en la cocina, con unas enormes ojeras, un delantal y un vaso de leche caliente a mano, apunto de cantarle una canción de cuna al portero de su equipo.<p>

-¿Estás listo? –Interrogo su mejor amigo, como si en sí no le afectara lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

-Mientras más pronto termine esto, mejor.

-¿Estas cómodo, Ibuki? –Preguntaron ambos. Se encontraba acostado en el sillón principal del salón, mirando al techo con nerviosismo y jugando con ambas manos sobre su pecho.

Este solo asintió con timidez.

-Duérmete niño, duérmete ya~ –Cantaba el cabeza de zanahoria (¿?), mientras su compañero solo movía los labios y pronunciaba con dificultad algunos monosílabos.

-Manabe. –Se detuvo, frustrado. –Si no quieres estar aquí, solo dilo…

-No quiero estar aquí. –Admitió con simpleza.

-Lastima. Tienes que cantar. –Regaño. –De nuevo. A la cuenta de tres…

-¿Qué diablos hacen aquí? –Shindou entro a la habitación con su bata de multimillonario, descalzo y con tubos en el cabello.

-Tratamos de dormir a Ibuki. –Contesto sin mucho rodeo Kazuto.

Shindou hizo un gran esfuerzo por no verlos como un trío de locos.

-¿Por qué traes tubos en el cabello?

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es normal vérselos a un hombre?

-No. La verdad, no…

-Manabe, mírate. Tienes un delantal, un vaso de leche y le estabas cantando una canción para dormir a nuestro portero.

-_Touché_. –Cedió, dandole la razón. –¿Secreto?

-Secreto. –Contestaron los otros tres al unisonó, dando a entender que esto solo se quedaría entre ellos cuatro.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo…. –Minaho hablo extrañado. –Shindou, ¿Dónde estuvo? No lo he visto desde el entrenamiento, ni siquiera lo vi en la cena…

-Oh, estaba resolviendo un par de asuntos… Cosas de millonarios.

-Ah. –Hablaron como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

-Y eso me recuerda, no pude despedirme ni hablar con nadie desde la tarde, ni siquiera he cerrado los ojos cinco minutos, así que… –Dio un largo bostezo mientras se regresaba a su habitación. –Buenas noches Minaho, Buenas noches Manabe…

-Buenas noches Shindou. –Correspondieron al unisonó. Ibuki soltó un quejido, odiaba ser ignorado.

-Ah. –Se detuvo en su lugar. Le dirigió una mirada rápida, casi desinteresada al peliblanco y antes de continuar con su camino, dijo: –Buenas noches, Ibuki.

Y, con todo el porte y la buena educación que tenía, se retiro del lugar a paso tranquilo.

-Es muy orgulloso cuando se trata de Ibuki… –Rompió el silencio el detective

-¿Tú crees? –El sarcástico oficial del grupo, ósea Manabe, habló. –Ya, como sea. Ibuki ni siquiera le contesto, yo haría lo mismo ¿A que sí Ibuki…? ¿Ibuki? ¡Ibuki!

Ahí, en el sillón, el portero ahora sin insomnio había caído rendido, y parecía llevar horas en ese estado, pues ni con los gritos de ambos defensas despertaba.

-¿Qué crees que haya pasado?

-Los seres humanos a veces sufren de insomnio cuando no hacen algo importante que acostumbran hacer todas las noches. Ese pudo haber sido el caso de Ibuki. –Intuyo, con la misma pose de pensamiento. –Si Shindou no venía a darle las buenas noches, no duerme hoy…

-¡¿Estás hablando enserio?! –Salto, frustrado. –¡¿Pasamos toda la maldita noche en vela tratando de regresarle el sueño, y luego viene Shindou, le desea las buenas noches y se duerme?!

-Que interesante es la raza humana, ¿No crees?

-¿Interesante? Más bien esto me pareció estúpido, ridículo, y un poco gay. –Reconoció ya más tranquilo, e imito la anterior acción de su superior. –Me largo a dormir. Buenas noches.

-¿No te da curiosidad saber qué hubiera pasado si no me dabas las buenas noches? –Minaho recibió un almohadazo con un cojín del sofá como respuesta.

No estaba de humor, supuso.

* * *

><p>Cuando Shindou llegó a su habitación, se aventó a la cama y agradeció a todos los dioses y santos que conocía el haberse topado con los tres jugadores en el salón.<p>

Fue mucho mejor que su anterior idea de tragarse el orgullo y darle las buenas noches a Ibuki para que pueda dormir en paz.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Sakura-chan~<strong>

¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! asdf okno

Holi~

Ya regresé, y como habrán notado con el fic "amistoso" más gay que pudo haber existido.

Cabe aclarar que mis intenciones son que esta historia NO sea yaoi, dado que me dio la gana (?) Pero la amistad que hay entre Shindou e Ibuki es tan gay, admitámoslo, tanto en la serie como en los videojuegos y los fics no yaoi, así que me costó trabajo que quedará así :v

Además, para hacer esto me base en una dura experiencia de la vida real (¿?) Hace unos días me acosté a dormir… Y no dormí más que una hora y media forzada, porque no tenía sueño. Desperté a las cuatro de la mañana y mientras veía al techo aburrida se me ocurrió esto, a las seis me rendí y me puse a ver tele~

Meh, creo que es todo~ Nada que decir, más que las amo~ y no sé si alcance a subir algún especial para san Valentín, dado que todavía no tengo una pareja ni una historia (?)

**Preguntas frecuentes que seguro les nacerán al leer esta sarta de tonterías que la autora creo:**

**-¿Por qué Shindou utiliza tubos para rizas el cabello para dormir?**

Porque lo quiere suave, sedoso, rizado y besho~ asdfajk okno, la verdad la idea se me ocurrió una vez que me corte el pelo, y me quedo igualito al de Shindou, y cuando llegue a la escuela así todos me preguntaron lo mismo "¿Te hiciste rizos en el cabello? ¿Un permanente? Oye, tu cabello está más rizado que ayer, eso no es natural…" Pero NO la verdad es que siempre he tenido el cabello bastante largo y ondulado, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando me lo corte se rizo, ni yo sé porque (?). Además, Shindou es mi personaje masculino favorito de todo el Go y me encanta bullearlo~… Y hacía juego con su bata de multimillonario c:

**-¿Ibuki y Shindou son gays?**

Al menos en este fic no. En la serie no sé, diría que no pero comienzo a dudar (¿?). Sobre todo cuando me entere de que en el videojuego Shindou levanta todas las mañanas a Ibuki para ir a entrenar…

**-¿Xq stE fInc nO da tAntA rIzA kOmO lOzz AntErIoREEzz? Ez Una PorqueriAA **

Olle k t paza?! RezzpEta. (¿?)

**-¿Minaho y Manabe son gays?**

Repito, en este fic no. Pero en la sería creo que sí y se aman (¿?) asdf ya, okey no…

**-¿Porqué todos malpensaron del "Ayuda a cansar a Ibuki"?**

Deja envío a mi hermano mayor y sus amigos a tú casa a las dos de la mañana, con ojeras, sudados, y que con una sonrisa fingida te digan "¿Nos ayudas a que nos cansemos?". Luego me cuentas 1313 (¿?)


End file.
